Freedom
by hannahpotter1989
Summary: Harry is rescued from the Dursley's before he even goes to Hogwarts with some help from friends both seen and unseen. Please read and review and let me know what you think of it. Thanks love Hannah x
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story about Harry getting his freedom from the Dursley's before he even goes to Hogwarts. Please read and review thanks, Hannah x**

Audrey Harry's guardian angel watched the scene below her and was sick and tired of the abuse she had seen Harry undergoing in number four Privet Drive since he'd been abandoned there by Dumbledore. Granted it wasn't ideal for anyone involved but that level of abuse was totally unnecessary and unfounded. She only had a small window of opportunity to use her magic to change the situation before Harry really did die at Vernon's hands. Petunia wasn't as bad as Vernon but she was nearly worse as she never stopped Vernon from doing whatever it was he wanted to the boy. When Dumbledore had visited them a while after Harry had been abandoned there he'd charmed some ornaments in the home with jealousy and hatred charms all aimed at Harry. This meant the others would hate Harry and abuse him but would have nothing in their systems which could ever be tied back to him if they should ever be captured. He was truly covering his ass.

After everything the prophecy had said Harry should be very vulnerable and weak when he comes to their world so that he'll willingly believe everything Dumbledore should choose to tell him as Dumbledore would appear to be the only person whose ever been kind to him in his life and therefore blindly trusted. A quick spell from Audrey saw that an earth quake hit the whole of Surrey with just a few plates and or the ornaments in the case of Harry's house breaking. While they were cleaning up she used one last spell to ensure that Harry was always well fed and with proper clothing making the Dursley's feel that if they didn't do this, social services would be calling around and telling everyone their business.

As intended no real damage was done to anyone in the area minus a few plates and trinkets so everyone was relieved. Dumbledore would never hear of this as he never bothered to check on Harry knowing his trinkets would be doing the work for him. This did have its benefits as he would never know the effects of the different spells had worn off. As Petunia swept up the mess and the spells started wearing off she felt very different indeed more so then she could have initially predicted.

"Vernon I am telling you this I don't care about much but I will not have social services calling round here poking their noses in where it's not wanted. Harry will be getting three square meals a day and his own clothing and that's final. He will be told nothing and to be honest I can't risk anything so he'll be getting Dudley's second bedroom. He will have one bed, a desk and nothing else asides from the old and tattered wardrobe" she said as Vernon looked up at her in awe.

"Even I have to admit you're right. I am a private man and I don't want anyone knowing anything about my home life they shouldn't. I'll deal with telling the boy. BOY GET IN HERE NOW!" he hollered as the young and frail seven-year-old came into the room.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" he answered tentatively.

"From now on you will be sleeping upstairs in Dudley's second bedroom and we'll be getting you clothing of your own. You will eat three solid meals a day and that will be the end of it. Do very well in school boy do you hear me? I want you to be very smart so this way no one can ever say anything about you and or how you've been raised at home. You are getting these things so we're not judged. As you're here now we'll go to the charity store and buy you some new well-fitting clothing. Also, because you quite frankly look ridiculous a trip to the eye doctor is in store. I won't have anyone call me a freak by association and as we really have no idea how in the hell other people think we're doing this and that's the end of it" he said as Petunia looked on seriously.

At least Harry was being treated somewhat better even if his new clothes were charity shop ones. They went to charity store spending fifty pounds and leaving with eight bags of clothing. This way they would last the year and no one could say anything. Next, they went to the optometrists and he was quickly seen to.

"Ma'am may I ask where he got these glasses?" the lady asked in the store.

"Well to be honest he's had them so long I really don't remember!" she answered as the lady frowned.

"These glasses are so bad they've caused an infection in his eye and will be thrown out. Once the infection is gone he is to wear the new glasses he's been prescribed. I have no idea who or why he was prescribed completely the wrong glasses but that much exposure for this long would explain why he now has an infection. Tell me young man did you not tell your parents your eyes were hurting?" she addressed Harry who jumped at being spoken to nicely.

"Em, no they're not my parents. My parents died. These are my aunt and uncle and I never felt the need to tell them my glasses weren't working. My eyes are very sore but I still don't want to cause a fuss I swear!" he said as she regarded him seriously.

"I can see obviously with the loss of his parents it's been tough on him the poor mite and that may also be why he didn't wish to tell you about the glasses hurting him. Put these drops in his eyes twice a day for one week and then he is to wear these glasses" she instructed as they left. His new glasses were round plastic framed ones which had a leopard style design to them. They looked ultra-modern and he loved them although he'd never tell anyone that in case they broke them. When he got home he was ordered to go into the cupboard under the stairs for a while until things had been sorted out. There was a knock on the front door and as Petunia answered it she gasped.

"Mum what in the world is going on? Why are you here?" she asked as her mother came in looking thunderous. She rarely saw her mother these days and when she did it was usually tense with lots of lecturing on how to raise Dudley properly.

"Petunia Marie Dursley nee Evans! I swear to god almighty if you do not explain yourself at once there will be trouble. I raised you better then this or at least I thought I did. You do realise your behaviour is a bad reflection on me don't you and I will not have it. Do you hear me?" she shouted as Petunia shrunk back slightly. Her mother had only ever spoken to her this way when she'd been a child.

"Mum what is it? I'm afraid I actually don't know what you're talking about!" she said looking genuinely confused.

Her mother then burst into tears and soon was full on sobbing as Harry glanced out from his cupboard slightly which of course she noticed going pale as a sheet.

"We will get to that in a moment but have you taken complete leave of your senses? I have just seen a child, yes child in your cupboard under your stairs. He's way too thin to be Dudley" she said opening the cupboard to much protesting from her daughter whom she ignored.

When she saw Harry, she flailed her arms slapping petunia so hard the woman stumbled backwards. "When I said I raised you better than this I didn't mean this but I should have. Why am I just now hearing that my precious Lillian is dead? I am sure it is safe for me to assume this is her son. Why is he here and why is he in that damn cupboard? You will answer me now do you hear me or else things will get ugly and you will hear or indeed see things you'd rather not. I wasn't going to do this but if you don't sit up and fly right you will learn why Lily was so unique!" she shouted dragging Harry from the cupboard and sitting him on the couch.

"Mum the man Albus Dumbledore who abandoned Harry with us expecting us to just raise him like that out of the blue told us you knew she was dead and I believed him. That honestly is the truth and on Dudley's life I swear it!" she said as her mother scowled deeply.

"I believe you, you know. I really do. What I cannot however believe is what I am seeing right now. I warned you marrying Vernon would cause problems and it clearly has however you made your bed and so you will lie in it. That is not my concern however he is. Did you seriously believe that Lily wasn't talking to me? She was only not talking to you because her husband embarrassed Vernon and himself on a few occasions. You could never get over that and while I understand your desire for something normal you should have realised with Lily that things would never be normal for this family. Good gracious is that a bruise on the boys chest and legs. What in the hell have you become asides from bitter and twisted that is? I know abandoning Harry with you was wrong when you clearly can't afford him. Right that's it! He'll be living with me from now on no questions asked. I had a traumatic experience as a child so all I can tell you is I have more in common with him then you'll ever understand. Do you protest to him coming with me to live?" she thundered as Petunia shrunk back slightly in her seat.

"Mum I swear he was being moved today to Dudley's um second bedroom and we even bought him new clothing and glasses. I will not hear of you admonishing me any further. We get money from his account in that blasted bank thing Lily was always going on about in our accounts. It has paid the bills on a few occasions I can surely tell you. I am sick and tired of being judged by Vernon, my neighbours and now you. I will not stand for this bullshit any longer. Take his clothes and all of his things and get out now both of you. I don't ever want to see either of you ever again!" she thundered herself surprising her mother deeply.

"Petunia although you have seriously lost your way and should consider mental help I'll always love you because at the end of the day you're my daughter. I hope for the sake of darling Dudley you don't have anymore children. Give these fifty pounds to Dudley for his birthday wish him well for me. Ah Vernon you show yourself at last I see. I'll be taking young Harry here as you're clearly not capable of running a bath much less a business. How in the hell you're actually still raising your own son in beyond me but don't worry about Harry and I as you won't be hearing from us again. I have given Petunia fifty pounds for Dudley's birthday. He must not suffer because of your ignorance. Goodbye!" she said taking Harry and his things out to her car. He was very confused.

He hurt all over, his broken bones and bruises aching. You couldn't see them with his clothes on over them but under his clothing it was horror show. He sat in the car and began to weep. "Please don't hurt me for asking but where are we going and who are you?" he asked tentatively. She reached out a hand to touch him shocked when he reeled back in fear.

"Harry I am your grandmother. Your mother Lily was my daughter. I am merely giving you a hug. It's ok you don't need to fear from me although we do need to lay down some ground rules which you must follow. In future if you want to ask me anything or for anything you must do it immediately and know always that nothing bad will ever happen to you. I am not like my other daughter Petunia and I am so sorry she was ever allowed to care for you. Things have been very tough for her and I will explain why when we get home. When you hear why things have been tough for her you will need to learn about your heritage and I will be there to guide you no matter what should happen. Now you should only do things around the house if I ask you to. You'll be moving schools too as I don't care what happens you will be smart and noticed for your intelligence. Belt up please and let's go home!" she said hugging him close and let him simply cry his eyes out releasing all of the emotional baggage and feelings he'd kept bottled up inside for all this time. He clearly needed the release and she was more than willing to oblige him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks lobe Hannah x**

They arrived home to a detached two bed house. It was cream in colour and looked to be rather old on the outside. Harry delicately got out of the car wincing as his leg brushed against the seat as he got out. They entered the house and he followed his granny into the living room where she stoked the fire to life almost out of nowhere however he considered he must be seeing things and moved on. She closed the curtains and turned to him.

"Harry I will need to heal your body but I will need to see it first. Please remove your clothing. I promise I won't hurt you!" she said as he did so. She was smiling nicely as so he trusted her. When he removed his clothes and shoes she could clearly see lacerations where he'd been beaten by a belt and various broken bones.

"Ok now Harry I have here some medicine to heal your broken bones. I need you to drink this for me. Now I will warn you it does taste disgusting and may hurt you a bit as it repairs the bones. It needs to hurt slightly so you can get better" she said handing the cup of skele-grow to him. He looked at the steaming cup in awe before he drank it quickly as she had said it would taste awful. She was right it was horrible and he almost threw up but just about managed to keep it down and not spit it back out. She was right it really hurt him as all of his bones snapped as re-healed themselves. He would need one last cup of skele-grow in eight hours. She was shocked that he really didn't flinch when it hurt him. Clearly, he was used to pain and so had learned not to react to it anymore. She went into the kitchen and got him a hearty bowl of soup mixing a nutrition potion in with it and some rustic bread. She would need to give him the nutrition supplement everyday for two weeks straight as it healed his stomach giving him back all the nutrients he'd never been given by his relatives. As he looked around nervously realising it was ok for him to eat he approached the table. While he tucked into the soup she had him lean forward as she placed drops of essence of dittany on his lacerations.

Once done with the soup she had him sit on the sofa where she would be telling him all about his heritage and why she knew of it.

"Now Harry I need to tell you a story about my life and once I'm done you can ask questions if you want to. I know you will have loads of questions and remember it's ok to ask me anything you want to. Nothing you ever ask me is wrong ok? Now once upon a time there was a very special girl who was born into a special family with special abilities. Her name was Madeline and she attended a special school at the age of eleven for people gifted like her. Whilst at school a very evil and dangerous man called Tom Riddle or Voldemort as he preferred to be known came into power. He was threatening to do damage and cause harm to anyone who did not join his army or think as he did. Madeline told her parents she was going abroad to study and moved to London where she met and married her late husband Edward. They had two daughters called Lillian and Petunia" she said pausing to gauge his reaction before continuing.

"Lillian was born special like her mother however Petunia was born with no special abilities. Madeline disliked two qualities in her daughters. She disliked that Petunia could never see or understand that she was special in her own way and always would be to her parents. She disliked that Lillian could never empathize with anyone. To empathize means that if you know someone who is feeling bad you will try to understand why they are feeling bad even if you know that may never happen. Doing this shows you care about them. Lillian went off to the special school her mother had gone to at age eleven and Petunia went to a normal school. Petunia always felt less then perfect because she was not as gifted as Lillian and Madeline grew tired of always having to tell her she was still special and soon gave up. She stopped telling Petunia that she was special too as she saw no matter what she said Petunia would always feel like that and she couldn't change it. As Lillian became more into her special abilities she soon lost patience for Petunia never understanding anything about them or indeed the different world in which she had attended school!" she stopped taking a sip of her tea and continued.

"Lillian and Petunia grew apart as sisters and Lillian became unable to ever forgive anyone who in any way harmed or insulted her as they always reminded her of Petunia and why she was so intolerant of her differences. Madeline tried to tell Lillian that if she continued like this, bad things would happen to her but she wouldn't listen. Lillian had a friend called Severus Snape and when he called her a bad name in a fit of rage one time she became unable to forgive him and Madeline was most disappointed. She did not raise her daughter this way and told her daughter that to forgive him would be the better option however Lillian refused and Madeline gave up trying to get her to see the right path to take. When Petunia and Lillian were older they met two men Vernon and James. When Vernon and James met, James who was special just like Lillian upset her greatly when he tried to show off in front of Vernon who like Petunia was not special. Petunia refused to have Lillian at her wedding to Vernon and stopped talking to her" here his grandmother sighed deeply as though the memories were still very fresh in her mind even now.

"Madeline tried to convince Petunia to find a better husband but she would not listen and ended up in her current situation. James and Lillian had a baby named Harrison James Potter or simply Harry James Potter after they were married. He was just as special as they were. When Voldemort tried to force his parents to join his army and they refused he found out where they were living and killed them. When he tried to kill Harry James Potter it ended up with him being killed himself. Harry James Potter is now famous for being known as the boy who lived as he is the only person who has ever survived the killing curse this far! After Voldemort's demise Albus Dumbledore the headmaster for the school of special abilities which Lillian had attended came to her house. He left Harry at the doorstep of Petunia without warning and just expected her to raise him as her own son even though she did not have the money to do so. He lied to Petunia telling her he had told Madeline about Harry's parents dying when he never did. When Harry was seven years old Madeline found out what happened and decided to raise him herself" she said as Harry looked up at her tears streaming down his face.

"I can guess you are Madeline then. Why did you know about my mum and dad meeting with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon? Why did they tell me my parents were alcoholics who died in a car crash? Why didn't I deserve to know how they died? Why was I not told I was special? Why have I never celebrated Christmas or my birthday?" he asked in rapid succession swiping at his eyes vigorously.

"Ok yes I am Madeline. I knew about their meeting as Lillian or Lily as she was more commonly referred to always came to see me and tell me everything about her life. If she could not come to see me she would write to me instead. James was very embarrassing to her and she found it so very hard to forgive him for that but had no choice as he was her husband. Petunia has always hated people who are special like you and your mother so chose to tell you a lie about how they died to try and hurt you or something I am not sure. I don't know why they didn't find it necessary to tell you the real way they died but what matters now is know the real reason. Petunia is deathly afraid of special people and so would have never wanted you to know you were special like that. I am saying special people but what I really mean are witches and wizards. I am a witch and you young Harry are a wizard. This really frightened Petunia so she didn't tell you about it. When I said Petunia had a hard life she did because she could never be a witch like Lily and I. She grew up always feeling different and severely rejected even if that was never the case. About Christmas or your birthday, I don't know but I do know you will be celebrating them from now on!" she said as seemed to perk up at that.

"Granny? Sometimes when I get scared or angry magical things happen to me. One day Dudley and his friends were chasing me trying to beat me up again as usual and I got scared and before I knew what had happened to me I ended up on the school roof. I was able to come back down after a while but I really scared myself. Another time Aunt Petunia tried to cut all of my hair off and when I woke up the next day it was all back on my head. Uncle Vernon beat with his belt for that calling me a vile and evil boy. I'm not truly evil I don't think. I did want to hurt him back but that doesn't make me evil does it?" he asked her as she smiled at him.

"Harry my darling grandson you were experiencing what we call accidental magic which is tied to our emotions and happens when we don't have control over it. This happens to all of us when we are children and you should not worry about that. I don't blame you for wanting to hurt them and no you are right it doesn't make you evil. To even think such a thing is silly. You are a good boy who was just dealt a bad hand that's all. Now while you live with me we will be training daily to prepare you for entering the wizarding world at age eleven. For magical purposes we use a wand or those as skilled as me use wandless magic with their hands and a wand. Normally you are not allowed to practice magic outside school as the Ministry of Magic prevents it however your cool Granny lives in a house where you can practice magic as much as you like. I will teach you things like wandless magic, fencing, social etiquette, magical rules and laws, potion making, herbology, transfigurations, occlumency, flying, runes, arithmancy and charms. Some of these will make no sense to you now but will make sense once we learn them. That list is long but we will not learn all of those things in one go as that would be impractical. In my house there is a room we will go to learn these things. Inside the room we may stay as long as we like and only two days will have passed outside it. Which subject would you like to learn first?" she asked smiling at him.

He looked up at her in wonder. This was the first time in his life anyone had ever asked his opinion and actually wanted to hear it.

"I want to learn wandless magic and social etiquette first please. Thank you so much for asking me my opinion!" he said as she brought him upstairs and into a luxurious room with a comfy double bed with bedside lockers at either side of it and a lot of space. Transfiguring him some pyjammas until she could go shopping once his potions had finished working at the end of the week she tucked him into bed. Kissing his forehead, she watched as his eyes fluttered closed. Waving her wand, she placed it over him analyzing his health after the potions she's given him. She saw that for some reason he had a spell on his eyes with Lily's signature making him need glasses. Maybe she had thought if he'd needed glasses he' be less targeted or something she couldn't tell. Muttering the counter curse his eyes glowed golden in their sockets and stayed golden all night. Once he had slept for a good twelve hours which his body sorely needed he'd be able to see without glasses no problem.

She could also see that with one more dose of skele-grow he'd be the right height for his age. At the end of the week he'd be the perfect weight as well when all of his nutrient potions had been consumed. Dumbledore would not know what had hit him when Harry returned to their world full of knowledge. He would be allowed to look whatever way he wanted to. She jumped as her phoenix Athena came into the room trilling loudly and rested on the bedpost crying over Harry's forehead. She was concerned the boy would be woken up but was more concerned with the black substance which poured from his scar and out the open window as he slept. Had a phoenix not done this he would have surely been in agony. She knew what that was and was just delighted it was gone now. She went into her own bed falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and slept peacefully thinking of all of the things she could teach her grandson tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hannah x**

Madeline woke up and what with the effects of the potions on Harry's system he was still very much asleep and would be for the next two or so hours. She dressed and headed downstairs where her floo went off the lady stepping out.

"Madeline my darling so long it's been. I know I haven't been a good friend recently although we're best friends but you must understand the whole thing with Frank and Alice has been so very tough on poor little Neville and I. I know you're going to ask me where Harry Potter is but I honestly do not know. I did ask Professor Dumbledore about it and all he would tell me is that Harry is in a place where no magic evil can reach him" said Augusta dusting off her jacket and placing her bag on the ground as she took a seat in the armchair by the fire.

"My dear Augusta it's no problem and as for Harry he's actually with me now. Did you bring the pensive like I asked you to? I need to you to view a memory in relation to Harry which will explain why he is with me and after that I have a favour to ask you" she said as Augusta gasped her hand going to her mouth in awe.

"Yes, here it is. Please give me the memory and I will view it. I am sure dear friend that I can help you in any way I can as you've already been such a help to me in these rough times" she said as the memory was poured into the pensive and she viewed it.

She emerged moments later raging. "Why that bastard! If it was not against the law Albus Dumbledore would not be living for what he essentially put that boy through and to have lied to your evil daughter about having told you, your other daughter has died is unforgivable. I had always assumed when I brought it up the other day that you knew and chose not to talk about it as it would have been too tough for you to talk about. Now what do you need dear friend?" she asked her kindly.

"Well as you know or should I say saw I healed him mostly and said I was going to train him. Would it be possible for me to also train Neville with him? They have been in similar circumstances are for lack of a better phrase for the most part without parents or at least responsive parents. I want Harry to make only the best friends and so Neville would be my top choice. I really do feel that they could help each other out and besides which you said Algernon is not good for Neville's temperament. I really would like the two families to merge in this wonderful way. Do you think it would be a good idea?" she asked as Augusta smiled.

"I don't know what I expected you to ask but that wasn't it I'm sure. It would be a wonderful thing for them both to do and it would help me out as I'm busy with the Wizengamot and Board of Governors and cannot be with Neville all the time. You would be perfect to teach him wandless magic and so on. After all I've seen this morning from those memories they both need to heal on different levels and can help one another. Yes, I will consent to it. Please tell Harry about it and show him this memory. It will explain why Neville is the way he is. I will, with your permission show Neville Harry's memories to help him understand why Harry is the way he is too. They've both had such hard lives but now thankfully things are getting better for all involved. I must go to work now but I'll bring Neville by at noon tomorrow" she said hugging her friend and leaving with the pensive and memory in tow. It was now obvious that using magic Dumbledore had ensured without knowing who they were that any remaining family of Lily's asides from Petunia would not remember her until her death was mentioned which was why she was only now hearing of it. He wouldn't know who she was anyway as she had not been an Evan's in her school days and never needed to meet him when Lily was at school as she never did anything wrong. Feeling a sense of extreme fury when it came Sirius Orion Black she decided action had to be taken and today.

Going upstairs to Harry's bedroom she used a time delay charm which would allow him to remain asleep for a few minutes inside the room while hours passed outside. Once done she sealed his room shut for safety and apparated to the Ministry of magic heading straight for the Wizengamot and bursting in through the doors in which the next seating of it was taking place. "Excuse me Minister but for reasons I'd rather not get into I've only just learned of the death of my daughter Lillian Potter and her husband James. I am here to ask you for the death certificate of Sirius Orion Black!" she snarled surprising the man greatly. Dumbledore was not present as he was currently on an ICW mission oversees.

"Madam Evans please be seated and may I say I am so sorry you are only hearing about it now. As for what you have requested I am afraid I cannot give it to you as Sirius Orion Black is rotting in jail for what he did to the Potters!" at this stage much to everyone's surprise she face palmed.

"Then I am afraid you have broken the law and put him in jail without any real reason. I can only say this because James and Sirius were too into pranking for my liking so I always had a slight mistrust of the pair of them. I demanded that Sirius Orion Black give me an unbreakable vow that no harm would come to the Potter's and he did. For those of us who are a bit simple minded in the audience so to speak if an unbreakable vow is broken the one who does it dies instantaneously. As he is not dead he didn't do it. Give me veritas serum if you don't believe me although it shouldn't be necessary!" she thundered as he turned a scary shade of white.

Delores Umbridge was going to say something but a wandless silence charm by Madeline saw her unable to speak which was ultimately good for all those involved. "I can tell you're being truthful. I recently with a little help from the Gringotts goblins had assistance in placing a truth device on the door so that anyone who enters or is part of this Wizengamot has no choice but to tell the truth once inside here. I would be very careful if I were you. I am sick of the way things have been done up until now. Things will be honest and right now whether people want them to or not. Shacklebolt! Please bring me a transcript of Sirius Orion Black's trial right now!" he said as Shacklebolt summoned it with the wand a file containing all there was to know about Sirius Orion Black appearing there.

"What the dickens is the meaning of this. There is no trial record in here. I swear to god our late Minister for magic has much to answer for. Send for Sirius right now and so help me god he will get his trial now. I am certain we would all very much like to know what truly happened that night. I know Madam Evans would and I sure would too. Make it so!" he said as ten minutes later a confused Sirius was brought into the court room.

"Finally saw sense and decided to grant me a trial I see. Madeline, I didn't do it you must believe me!" he pleaded looking at her tears streaming down his face.

"We will see about that in a moment so I will save any judgements I may or may not have until then!" she said sternly feeling furious at the serious error the Ministry had made in its previous administration. The truth serum was administered and he was questioned.

"Are you Sirius Orion Black?"

"Indeed, I am."

"Are you a death eater?"

"No, I am not. I was burned off my family tree by my deranged mother for not being a death eater like she wanted me to. I am sorry but I simply can't follow a half blood idiot with ridiculous ideas about pureblood supremacy. I mean he's not even pureblood himself. Has he ever even heard of the word hypocritical because I don't think he has."

"Did you tell him the location of the Potter's and if not, who did?"

"I didn't do that and, on my life, I swear it. When we were in school Peter, James and I broke the law becoming illegal animagi. Mine is a dog, James' was a stag and Peter's is a rat. We changed the secret keeper of their location to Peter Pettigrew as we figured everyone would assume it was me as I was closest to James and so they would never be found this way. We had no way or knowing Peter is a death eater. He lead to their death and is not dead himself. I feel responsible for their deaths as I suggested Peter as a decoy secret keeper so it is my fault they died at his hands. When I found out what he'd done I ran after him until he blasted his own toe off and hit a gasket killing fifteen muggles in the street. I will forever miss my dear friends and their son Harry Potter. I took the godfather ritual to protect him and I can't now because Dumbledore refuses to tell me where he has placed the boy!" he said breaking down into great wracking sobs which broke the hearts of many present.

"Be that as it may Mr Black Peter Pettigrew is dead and we have only your word for that!" said Delores Umbridge who had regained her voice.

"There is a spell to get an animagus here although I must admit I have never mastered it. If someone here knows how to do it they should summon Peter here and he can tell you himself!" he replied which made her smile.

"I have never heard of such a charm and as such I don't know how to do it!" she said again smiling and really loving seeing his desperation.

"Oh, excuse me, Madam Umbridge it does exist and I do know how to do it but it was never needed much so most people don't know it. May I perform it please?" asked Dedalious Diggle. He was allowed to and Peter appeared there before them all. He was stunned and given veritas serum and essentially sung like a canary. Delores fainted because he'd actually been right all along. It was so hard for her to ever admit a Minister of Magic new or indeed old as Bagnold was could have been wrong ever. However, she had no choice. She was revived and then a public announcement was made everywhere of Peter Pettigrew's guilt. Madeline had the pleasure of presenting him to the dementors publicly who ate his soul and sucked him dry of his skin till all that was left of him was bones which were then tossed into the veil by Madeline.

Sirius was given potions and various care treatments as was padfoot of course. He was then entered into the legal registered animagus book and given an order of merlin first class for his bravery and as way of an apology. He thanked Madeline who told him she was so proud of him and said he could see Harry any time he wanted to. She showed him the memory of Harry's life explaining why she was there looking after him now. He was heartbroken it had happened to Harry but was determined to care for him. Dumbledore was not to be trusted this much was clear. That fact also saddened Sirius as he would have liked to have been able to trust the man. Oversees Dumbledore had heard of the news and was very angry about it but would simply adjust his plans for Harry and things would go on as normal. Even if Sirius did know about Harry he didn't know where he lived so, all was fine and besides which Dumbledore was too busy to check on him so he'd just see him at age eleven at school.

All was still going to plan as far as he knew and so all was well. Madeline returned home removing the spell and waiting for Harry to wake up. He did eventually wake up and was given his last dose of skele-grow wincing as he drank it. Athena was acting very weirdly and she couldn't explain it. She'd had her burning day three days ago which happened once every twenty years. She kept flaming in and then out. She'd been doing it all night long, which hadn't gone unnoticed. Where had she been going? As Madeline's familiar she was supposed to return when called but had not done so which was confusing. What had she been doing.

In fact, she'd been popping to and from the various locations of the Horcruxes to kill them all. When she did eventually return she burst into flames all the black horcruxes which she'd consumed into her own body screaming and wailing while escaping out through the chimney vent scaring the hell out of Harry who screamed his head off being genuinely scared.

"Oh, Harry this is Athena my familiar. She's a phoenix and when she bursts into flames she is reborn from the ashes. She usually does this once every twenty years and did so three days ago however she has just done an extreme act of kindness which is why she is only now returning to us again. She has just saved everybody and should be allowed much rest for that. I have no idea where the things she destroyed were hidden but now that they are gone the evil man who lead to your parents' death will be much weaker. It is all good at the end of the day. I have something to show you. This is a pensive and it is used to view old memories of yourself or someone else and I have a little boy's memories to show you. His name is Neville Longbottom. Please place your face here and go and view his memories" she instructed as Harry looked amazed but did so.

He went into the memories and witnessed the abuse of Algernon and what had happened to Neville's parents. He emerged crying his eyes out. "Oh, granny this boy had such a hard life. Being beaten like that and loosing his parents in such a scary way. I think we have more in common then maybe he knows. Could I see him please? He needs to know he's not alone!" he said as she then cried herself he was so thoughtful even given all he'd been through himself. He was truly selfless and it was wonderful.

"His name is Neville Longbottom and his grandmother Augusta is my best friend and has been since I was a child. He will be joining us for training tomorrow and always. You two can become true friends bonding over the lives you've had. I really feel his confidence will soar as he's never had a friend either. You will be great for each other. Now prepare and eat your breakfast. After that read these books and then we'll meet Neville tomorrow!" she said kissing his head as he ate his breakfast reading the books she'd assigned him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hannah x**

The next day as planned at noon Neville came around to see them and himself and Harry got to know each other. After a hearty lunch they began their first lessons with Madeline on social etiquette.

"Now gather around please and I will begin to explain the different types of etiquette as there are different types of etiquette depending on whether you're from the muggle world or the magical world. My daughter Petunia is a muggle which we classify as a person with no magical abilities whatsoever. So that is why the muggle world in which I live currently is so named as it is filled with people who cannot do magic. Now there are different types of class of person in both worlds. For example, in the muggle world we have lower, middle and upper class. These people are placed in such classifications based on the type of money they earn and which accommodation they live in. Now in the wizarding world we have squibs, muggleborns, half-bloods and pure-bloods" here she paused to check that they had understood everything so far and when they confirmed they had she moved on.

"Squibs are people born into an all magical family with no magical abilities. For some reason I have never understood magical families choose to chuck squibs out of their family and send them to be adopted in the muggle world so they may live normal lives and not shame the family they come from. Petunia my oldest daughter held no magic nor did my husband but I was never ashamed of her once. That is an old tradition I don't believe in. Next you have muggleborns. Muggleborns come from families where neither parents' have magic but are blessed with a magic wielding child. The truth is no one truly knows where they get their magic from just that it's natural and they have it. Now some extreme purebloods hate people like this but it's merely because they don't understand them and the fact that these people must adjust to our magical world. I have two homes one here in the muggle world and another in the magical world which I visit at Christmas. Next, we have half bloods and these are children like your mother Lily Harry who have one magical and one non-magical parent. The last classification is pureblood which you've probably guessed by now are people with two magical parents. Now any questions?" she asked as Harry's hand shot up in the air.

"Granny what am I as dad was a pureblood and mum was a half-blood? I mean what does that make me?" he asked as she smiled deeply at him.

"Well Harry as both of your parents were magical it makes you technically pureblood" she said as Neville raised his hand.

"Ms Evans my parents are in the hospital and although gran tries to make me feel better I'm not a fool. I know they'll never be able to come home. Does this change my status? Uncle Algernon said I'm a useless waste of space because I can't do magic as good as others" he said looking very forlorn.

"Neville please call me Madeline whilst here in my home. Outside you may refer to me as Ms. Evans. Augusta has informed me of your sub-par magical skills but I think I might know why. You are of course still pureblood yourself. Would you allow me to magically examine you as I feel you may have had a core blockage put on you by someone?" she asked as he thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, Madeline you can. Please try not to hurt me if you can" he said as she smiled at him. She waved her wand at him slicing his finger and placing the blood on a sheet of paper and then healing his hand. It all happened so fast he couldn't be hurt by the cut.

"Yes, I was correct. This here states your mother blocked off some of your core as you were far too strong as a baby and she feared you may accidentally harm yourself or those around you without meaning to. I have in my stores a potion to cure this as I always make a point of having every potion out there in my stores as you never really do know when you'll need it. Would you like to take it?" she asked as Neville looked at her fear in his eyes.

"But I don't want to be evil. If mum did it to me maybe I was turning evil and I don't want to be evil! I don't want to turn evil but I will take the potion!" he said as it was summoned to him from her stores where he drank it. His skin glowed a silver colour going up and down him rapidly for a few moments until he let out an extremely large fart as that was the only the blast could escape his body. Harry laughed and covered his mouth with his hand instantly regretting it but soon stopped worrying when Neville joined him laughing hard.

"Even I have to admit that was funny. Thank you so much Madeline. I don't know how I know this but that blast has eradicated other spells which were on my person as well. I feel wonderful and to be honest I can't believe I ever thought I'd be evil. The mere idea is laughable. Please continue with the lesson as I'd very much like to learn more" he said as she did so.

"Now as I stated earlier there are two different types of etiquette we will be learning. There is the muggle etiquette and the magical etiquette. The muggle etiquette is more advanced then the magical one as that one is more, old fashioned and would appear so to a muggleborn student. So, if you meet a muggleborn student and they tell you the way you are behaving is very old fashioned just remember that to them it is and it is anyway. The fact that it is old fashioned does not however mean it is wrong. In the muggle world their etiquette mainly revolves around manners like saying please and thank you, eating appropriately, leaving the dining table at the right moment, no elbows on the dining table and speaking correct English without using slang. In the wizarding world this means all of the above as well addressing someone correctly, knowing your place in society and what is acceptable to do and what is not, knowing how to talk down to someone without actually being nasty and yes that is a thing boys and also how to be charming and charismatic. Lastly of course is listening to everything you are ever told and then making an informed decision. You do not have to agree or disagree with something even if someone tells you that you do. You will find when you become of age in the political world people will try to intimidate you or make you think as they would like you to but if you don't move and stay true to your own beliefs you will be very successful of that I am sure. Also, if you get something wrong admit you have done so like a man, apologise if it's necessary to do so and then move on!" she said as both boys listened to her tale with extreme interest.

By the time she saw done Augusta had returned for Neville and been informed of his change. "Neville I am so proud of you. Please do me a favour and hold my wand in your hand and cast a lumos spell with it quickly. When you cast the spell it will be too strong but once it becomes normal cancel out the spell ok? You won't get in trouble for it sweetheart!" she said as he did so. The light was so bright they all needed to turn away as he did so. When it was once again normal he cancelled the spell. Augusta then asked Harry to do the same thing as Neville and when the result was the same both he and Neville smiled brightly at one another as that was just one more thing they had in common.

"Tomorrow boys we'll make a trip to the Wizarding Bank Gringotts where you will learn more about your vaults. Augusta will accompany us on this trip and we will all sort out all of your accounts as we don't know much about them or indeed what has been happening with them. Harry sweetheart it's time for bed go up and get ready and say goodbye to Neville!" she said as he rushed over and hugged Neville a blue light forming all around them surprising everyone present. What did this mean?


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hannah x**

Cornelius Fudge was in his office when the Ministry as a whole started shaking and indeed pulsing. In the Department of Mysteries, the room of love had burst open pulsing and sending pulses of pure love to everyone in the building making everyone smile. It was a truly wonderful experience. Albus Dumbledore who was now back in the Ministry once again felt the love and instantly thought of his brother. He would visit him and it would be like old times. He was almost sorry that Harry would never experience such love, almost, but that was only because he needed to be destitute and unloved if he were to destroy fully all of Tom's horcruxes. He'd known about them for a while if he was truly honest with himself and didn't wish to face it but had no choice. He checked his monitor on them stating that they all had been destroyed. His monitor would only tell him that they existed not where they were so he still would have needed to search for them in order to destroy them. He would have destroyed one himself to show willing and then allowed Harry to find the others. He assumed that the burst of love from the room of love had destroyed them so wasn't concerned.

Harry was still safe from evil where he was and so there he would remain without being checked on. He had removed the compulsion charm on Arabella Figg to tell him everything about the boy as he now cared little to know what was happening to him. He was too busy to care for Harry in far away Surrey. In Fudge's office a book on his table glowed many prominent names appearing there. Oh, this was too good. These people would each be serving a three-month sentence in Azkaban and a large fine for being unregistered animagi. He hadn't asked for this but it had appeared there and the names on it were shocking indeed. What in the hell was she doing there? Oh, honestly, although it did explain a lot about her. Then once more the Ministry building shook as it split down the middle a golden light shining up through it and removing anything remotely dark or evil from the ministry and into a vault in Gringotts where it would be tested at a later date. The building then resealed itself all cracks which had ever been in it disappearing.

In the depths of Gringott's Griphook and Ironclaw both gasped. _It has happened_ they both said in unison smiling a great scary smile. Back in Madeline's living room both boys stopped glowing blue two rings appearing on their hands as they appeared to look like they had knowledge way beyond their years. A howler appeared there from the ministry further surprising them all. It read:

 ** _Dear Mr Harrison James Potter and Neville John Longbottom,_**

 ** _We here in the Department of Mysteries have been waiting for this moment for over fifty years. There is a prophecy and it goes likes this. "Two boys born as the seventh month dies dealt with hardships no one else can imagine will unite with love as brothers and cleanse this world of it's light lord and dark lord for neither can work without the other and love will spread to all around" Essentially you are the boys spoken about in this prophecy. You are as you may have guessed by now brothers as magic has brought you together and combined your DNA making it so. Your new names are Harrison James Longbottom Potter and Neville John Longbottom Potter. You will however be referred to in all documents for the purposes of ease as Mr Harrison James L Potter and Mr Neville John L Potter. You will have abilities we in this world cannot ever possess. Law dictates every Hogwarts student should have a wand and so you must have one although you will never truly need one from now on._**

 ** _We should warn you that despite what house you get into in Hogwarts you will always have to share a separate room together and one will be provided to you. This should be the only special treatment you receive anywhere and we are forewarning you of this so you know what to expect. Essentially with the power you two hold we would be stupid to ever try and stop you so we will not. We ask that you only ever use your powers as necessary and don't cause too much harm to people if you can help it. Also, although this part does not agree with me you may put anyone in Azkaban should you deem them unfit to remain outside it. Everyone will know this should happen as we feel this way they may toe the line however they will never know who is putting them in jail as that's better for all involved. The only people this doesn't affect are the current Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and lastly Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort. It is imperative you should live together from now on until you are seventeen. When you reach maturity at seventeen you may live apart as long as you like. Once this note has been sent all who have knowledge of it will forget about it._**

 _ **Good luck and thank you for gracing our world in such a wondrous manner. Signed Elphadora Norris, Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic London.** _

Augusta looked at both boys in awe as the blue hue around them wore off. "To be honest with the Dursley's I was in prison and there's no way of getting around that. I know what it feels like and can I just say that this world right now is a mess. I mean we have people in prison who shouldn't be. Not every single crime ever made needs to end up with everyone going to prison and so a better judicial system needs to be implemented. People should be made to pay for their crimes in one way or another that doesn't revolve around going to damn jail. What a lazy way out! Don't you agree Neville?" he said as Neville smiled at him shocking everyone present. If anyone has expected Harry to say anything that wasn't it.

"Of course, brother you are most correct. No need to look so surprised Grandmother. He really is right. People have been most lazy labeling people either dark or light to suit whatever view they wish people to have. That is not right and actually you'd be quite surprised at the vast numbers of people who really don't care what people tell them to think and would rather just be impartial. This should be allowed but it never is until now. People will be getting actual justice once and for all. Depending solely on someone else' actions as fuel for your own wrong-doings will not be tolerated. I don't care what happened to you in your past nothing justifies bad actions unless they are against those solely who harmed you. I am surprised to be telling you I know all about our world now. I need to get some sleep for tomorrow's visit to the bank. Prepare for fireworks as I am sure there will be fireworks a plenty!" he said bowing to them all and heading upstairs to the spare bedroom where he transfigured himself some luxurious pyjamas with his eyes and settled in for the night. Harry did the same as both Madeline and Augusta cried hugging each other close.

This truly was a miracle and although they spoke much older then their years they clearly wanted fairness and equality all around and would get it. I'm sure by now everyone has figured out the light and dark lords. Tomorrow sure would be interesting at the bank.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. Read and Review, Love Hannah x**

Waking up the next morning Harry dressed in his fine robes he'd transfigured for himself and Neville to wear. Neville had fancy robes at home but Harry had none. First things first they would be buying him some robes and normal stylish clothing in the Alley before heading to the bank. Madeline was most proud as she and everyone in the magical world knew of the prophecy about the two boys but she never imagined it could be about her boys as it had been told forty or so years ago. They came downstairs where Augusta was waiting with Madeline for them. They all flooed over to the leaky cauldron where they left and entered the alley heading at once to Madam Malkins robes for all occasions where Harry was measured for new clothes along with Neville. Then they went to Twilfitt and Tattings and did the same thing there. She paid for them now but would be taking the money back from his vault with his permission of course as they hadn't been cheap.

Deciding to go to a café in the alley for Breakfast while they waited for the clothing to be done which had cost them a total of ten thousand galleons, they ordered breakfast. It hadn't mattered about the price as he'd be having them for life and they'd grow with him. Both boys decided to get some scrambled eggs and toast with some tea while the adults opted for some kippers and hash browns on toast. They had arrived early so as to avoid the midday rush and indeed avoid recognition before the time for that was necessary. "Neville what coloured robes did you get?" asked Harry as he sipped on his tea smiling.

"Well I got robes in every colour and fabric except yellow and velvet. What about you?" he asked Harry curiously.

"I did the same as you except I didn't get velvet yellow, brown or peach robes. I also got pants and tops in every colour except these and that fabric. My favourite colour is teal so I might wear those coloured robes to the bank we'll see" he said as Neville smiled at him. They finished their breakfast and collected the bags of clothing with both Harry and Neville changing into their new robes as Harry disposed of his transfigured robes in the trash as he'd transfigured a mere towel and so he saw no need to keep it. Besides which the towel had been a very old one he'd pulled from the back of the hot press at the Dursleys before he'd left. It was the only one they'd given him and did have holes in it. They hadn't cared however and neither had he as he'd chucked the item full of awful memories into the bin shedding some tears as he'd done so. It was like another weight was lifted off his shoulders. He donned his new dark teal cloak with silver fastenings and entered the bank regally. More regally then he was actually feeling. He was only seven but he did have very adult thoughts now as well. He was still a child and would be doing things that children do as well as living his best life politically. Oh, this would be fun.

They approached the teller and he spoke bowing low. "Hello good goblin and may your enemies blood flow in a river at your feet. I am here to see my account manager and find out about what has been happening with them. I realise I've not been contacted once about them and although my name has now changed that is not an excuse either. I believe you will find that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has been tampering with my accounts and that is to rectified at once!" he spoke clearly rage evident as the goblin looked up in shock as did every other goblin there.

The goblin hopped down from his seat and made his way out to where Harry was bowing before him. "This is indeed an honour Mr Potter. How do you know your accounts have been tampered with by the esteemed Headmaster if you don't mind me asking?" he asked as Harry looked surprised to be asked at all.

"Well I know he's been paying my so-called relatives the Dursleys from my accounts for minding me and he thinks I don't know about it. I only know about it as they mentioned it once and enjoyed seeing my pain at the fact that I had money I couldn't access and they could even if it was my money. That is how I know he has done something he shouldn't have with it. Please show to my account manager at once as he must stop paying them for, I no longer live there" he said as Griphook came out and greeted him with a bow along with Sharpaxe for Neville.

"Come this way both of you. Given your unique circumstances we will look over both accounts in the same room one after the other. Now we did find problems with both accounts but both of those problems are different indeed. Prepare yourselves as you're both in for a shock and I don't just mean the young men, ladies!" he said seriously as they entered a conference room in the banks halls where a tea service with cakes and tea was provided for all involved. They smiled as it was a nice act of kindness for the goblins to show which didn't usually happen all that often but then again people of their caliber were not usually at the bank all that often.

They all took a seat and Sharpaxe began on Neville's account. "Please Mr Longbottom sign this sheet with a blood quill as it will outline your accounts as they stand right now for us all to see!" he said as Neville did so wincing at the pain of the blood quill which slowly ebbed away as he watched the words which appeared there. He studied the documents before him for a while making them wait for what he would say next.

"Of what relation to you is Mr Algernon Frances Longbottom?" he asked as Neville scowled deeply at the name.

"He is my uncle. Please explain why you ask" he said as the goblin tutted.

"Well Mr Algernon has been withdrawing money from your accounts saying you have given him permission to do so Mrs Longbottom. He has taken money particularly from the Longbottom trust vault. He did however inform us that a squib of young Neville's capacity would have no need for the money as he wasn't going to be accepted in our world for this reason. He even informed us you were planning on disowning him as soon as he was eleven to a muggle family in the muggle world. He had a signed letter from you stating this and I am sorry we did not investigate further but with the letter we understandably trusted him as it did appear, he had proof he was allowed to do this!" he said as she went to reply but was stopped by Neville.

"Well then tell us all how much money Algernon has taken. Obviously, it is not true that I am a squib or indeed being disowned but we will deal with that later on. He is exceptionally arrogant and naïve and it will be his downfall of this I am sure. For too long he has severely underestimated me and indeed how far my power can and does go. He will feel the wrath of Neville Longbottom and pay for all that he ever put me through. Suffice it to say Gran you don't need to know all the details but it was heinous and he knows it too. And no before anyone suggests it jail time would be wasted on the likes of him. He'd learn nothing from it and this is indeed quite true. I will not do anything now because it is not wise to strike when angry. I will strike when he least expects it and it will be major!" he said as his gran who looked at her grandson saw how old his thoughts now were. Yes, he was indeed still a child but he would now deal with everything as an adult when it mattered like this did. She really wanted to know all Algernon had done but knew that to ask about it now would be pointless as he'd never tell her.

"Yes, indeed Mr Longbottom we can see it is not true and you are right he was foolish indeed to think it was. You should know that when you entered the bank today, we had your core scanned and know now that a simple wand will not do for the likes of you. We will get to that however in a moment. Your trust vault had two hundred and fifty thousand galleons in it so far but was due to be refilled by twenty-five thousand galleons next month. He took the amount of two hundred thousand galleons from this account almost making it run out but he didn't know about the automatic transfer of money to the account every month from the main Longbottom account. We also have a letter you must read from your mother. She deposited it in here six months after your birth and asked us to tell no one of it so that would explain why no one knows of it. Here you go" he said handing the letter to Neville who cried silently as he opened it reverently.

 _Dear Neville,_

 _I have written this letter as I have recently discovered things about myself which I wasn't sure I should share with anyone or not so I am writing it here so you may know of it. I know you will probably already know about it but I have written this letter in case something should happen to me but I am the best in my field so I don't know what will happen. However, you never can be too sure. I have recently discovered that I have the ability of select seeing. It is something I discovered and actually had research as I didn't know what it meant. I knew what I could now do but didn't know what it was called. It turns out it is called select seeing. Select seeing is whereby someone can see the future but not just any future. They can only see the future as it pertains to certain people. I mean I can't see the future for just anyone. I also can't control whose future I do see either which is as you might understand annoying as I may not wish to know or even care to know what happens to whoever it is whose future I do see._

 _I saw your future which after ages of seeing useless ones was a blessed relief. I can say what I did see did not always please me. My brother Algernon should be highly ashamed of himself. As of right now he is very young and still in school so it is my hope he doesn't turn out the way in which I saw him turning out. I will keep a close eye on him and should he change I will react accordingly. He may be my brother but I will not stand for this treatment from Voldemort, his supporters or my own brother. What I have seen has brought great shame to me as it should my mother. To be honest I am more disgusted then anything as it's like he was raised awfully which he most certainly wasn't. I didn't tell Franklin or Frank as you know him of my new abilities as he may get jealous and not understand them or worse yet may try and force me to use them in a way which I cannot or a way which will cause me harm._

 _I regret to say I cannot trust Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and would advise you not to either. He has done awful things and will do awful things to Harry James Potter. I cannot explain why he does them but I have my suspicions and if I am right then I am very saddened indeed by that fact. Beware that abuse comes in many forms and not all are obvious. The act of totally ignoring someone no matter what situation you've placed them in and expecting them to be ok whenever you choose to come and get or rescue them is in fact quite a severe form of abuse. Also, the act of not listening to someone who tells you the truth is bad. He doesn't listen to someone who is rather close to him who tells him the truth in relation to the situation he puts Harry Potter and he chooses to ignore them because they don't agree with whatever it is, he's doing or suggesting. Also, in terms of you I have seen that he does something to you which is not good at all._

 _Now I know what I said earlier about being the best in my field but these visions lead me to believe I am not there for some reason and it truly terrifies me. If that is the case then I have gotten too cocky or big for my boots and I am so sorry for that. I must apologise as it shows that I am not there but not why so hopefully I have a good reason for not being there. If I do not, again, I am sorry. Always allow the sorting in school to go the way it should. If you feel the hat is in anyway influenced in its choices you are to ask it to put you wherever you like. Can I please just say that sometimes people have the awful habit of saying you should do such and such because your parents did and I hate that. I don't want you to do what I've done as I want you to carve your own lane in life. Be in whichever house you like but do so knowing honestly that all houses have both good and evil in them. Anyone who says that's not true about Hufflepuff is no naïve it doesn't even bear thinking of and you can rest assured these idiots who like to call themselves will perish in life with thoughts like that. I have seen also that you and Harry are the boys mentioned in that prophecy from forty or so years ago._

 _It is imperative that you do all you can to try and find out where he lives and meet him as only then can the bond between you both be sealed. I warn you when you meet him, he will not be all they say he is. He will indeed be very broken and need healing not all of which is medical. I ask you to have patience with him as he will need it. Be warned he won't be easy to find as Dumbledore has seen to that. He wants him as his malleable chess piece or weapon and I can't for the life of me figure out why. I know that's the whole point of Dumbledore, that you never know why he truly does anything. Sometimes in life you have to be blunt and I will need to do so now. Learn Occlumency now and have the goblins test it out as you progress as they will truly know if it is strong enough or not. Please learn before you go to school as I don't want that man raping your mind like I saw him doing and with horrible consequences for you. This letter has been charmed so only Harry Potter, yourself and the Goblins may see it. If you wish to tell mum about it you may do so. I love you always Neville and I am heartbroken I can't be with you right now. Remember carve your own lane and do whatever you choose for yourself and the same goes to Harry._

 _Love forever,_

 _Mum x._

He read the letter in awe looking at everyone in surprise. This meeting had taken a sudden turn and he wasn't sure what would happen next just that it would be dramatic either way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. Read and Review, Love Hannah x**

Neville looked around to see everyone was still looking at him patiently to tell them about the letter. "Harry please read this letter. Gran you cannot read it as it has been charmed that way. Essentially Alice or mum as it were could see the future but could only see the future of certain people not everyone. She saw this happening with me amongst other things" he said as Harry growled to his left tears spilling from his eyes as he read the letter he'd been given.

"I seriously can't believe him. As my uncle would say he's a good for nothing bastard whatever that means. I knew I ended up in the Dursleys but I didn't I suppose ever think of how I was put there. To think that he placed me there not caring what happened to me and knowing they would likely hate me over mum and Petunias relationship is ridiculous. And you know he probably did that knowing or at least hoping I wouldn't ever trust adults but would likely come to him or see him as a grandfatherly figure and trust him immensely should he 'rescue' me from this hellish environment. What a jerk! Like he knew anything about me or what I would turn out like. He has no idea. Well Hogwarts is in for one hell of a surprise when I go there in the future, I can assure you. Griphook you know what we must do in our quest to bring normality to this world however we will need different appearances to do so at will. Please get out the alias kit. I know you have one as I spotted it here on the way in however that could have been strategically placed, I don't know. I want to design my own alias I will use dealing with older people and I will give him a name of my own choosing until I am old enough for it to be known who he really is!" Harry said with authority surprising the adults in the room.

"Mr Potter you are right it was placed there so you'd notice it and bring it up however if you hadn't, we would have anyway. Please tell me how you would like your man to look and indeed what he should be called. You should note that once you are of age magic will ensure that whoever you've previously dealt with assumes that they were always dealing with you and the names on anything you may have signed under your alias will now just read your own name. you may proceed!" he said as he readied the kit to be used on this occasion. Neville would go next but he was interested to see what his brother would select.

"Ok then. My man is to be six ft in height even and he is to have a deep authoritative voice. He is to have muscles but not be too muscular as that would be counter-productive and draw attention where it's really not warranted. He is to have sun kissed skin of maybe an olive tone but not be too dark if you get me. He is to have long black hair which is always held neatly off his face in an elegant pony tail fashion. He is to wear a three-piece suit containing various accessories. The suit is to change colour each time I use him for variety and so people don't always wonder why he is wearing the same things all the time. It is to come with lapel pins, tie clips if he's wearing a tie, cufflinks, a pocket watch, collar clips, a pocket square and braces. He is to look so well put together. His shoes are to be either patent or leather to match his outfits and he is to wear a bow tie or tie depending on which will suit his current outfit better. His wand is to look like it has a jewelled snake head at the end of it. Lastly, he is to have enough money to be able to do whatever it is he wants to even if he must take from the Potter vaults. His name is to be Sir or Lord Lewis Radcliffe. Thank you" he said smiling as it was all taken down and then done for him.

"It is done and as you have asked for. He will now look this way for sure. All you need to do to activate him is put this ring on any finger you select. It is magically altered so it will always appear on your person should you want to use it but forget it at home for example. You need only say aloud I wish to be the lord and it will appear in your hands like so. Please try it on now!" he said as Harry smiled and did so. Once he was done, he looked amazing. He looked like a very sexy commanding man and sure enough held all the attention in the room with his height. It was amazing to see. Neville went next as Harry removed his ring feeling wonderful.

"Ok I'll go now if you don't mind. Harry was so busy selecting the perfect outfit that he forgot to ask that no magical seeing eyes can see through it so I don't want that for my own disguise. I want no one to be able to see through it. My alias is to look the same as Harry clothing wise and it is to alter depending on where I am and so on. Should I wish to buy something for my alias and add it to whatever he's currently wearing it should come with him next time he is used. I want to be able to add things to him should I wish to do so. His wand is to be topped with a fancy double helix styled symbol. He is to have tanned skin with blue eyes, a goatee and dark brown long hair he keeps in a top knot normally. If it is a special occasion, he is to wear it in an elaborate ponytail. He is to be six ft even in height as well. His name shall be either Lord or Sir Daniel Mathews" he said finishing as Sharpaxe looked at him almost accusingly.

"I will have you know Mr Longbottom it is an insult to question our methods like that. We are noble goblins and so automatically no eyes magical or otherwise can tell it will be a disguise. We can't have everyone knowing our secrets. It is so and here is your ring. Please put it on and then take it off we need to be sure he is everything you want as changes may only be made during this time to him" he said wisely as Neville put on the ring growing in height but realising, he still sounded the same which needed to change immediately.

"Obviously you must make his voice deeper and more mature. I had forgotten that one. I mean there's no point looking this cool if you sound like a child. Also, I must know will we be able to come and go from the ministry as and when we like?" he asked as Sharpaxe laughed his head off finding the idea of child talking older man very funny indeed. Neville didn't mind the laughing and even joined in surprising everyone as his voice got deeper mid laugh stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Now that has been fixed, I will answer your question Mr Longbottom. When you go wherever you need to go or even want to go no one will question you. As the prophecy says you cannot harm the current minister of magic and or Albus Dumbledore by putting them in jail however it does specify jail so I would take that to mean you can do other things to them which don't include jail however this is just a guess and may not be correct" he said as Neville smiled and removed his ring.

"Gran when I am like this, I must request that you do not accompany me anywhere however when I am not, I would like you to accompany me places if you should so wish to do so. I love you very much and will always want you to be a part of my life so don't ever doubt that. I would be nothing without you and I'd be a fool to even suggest otherwise" he said as Augusta who had been quietly observing everything cried and thanked him from the bottom of her heart. She could see why he'd been the chosen one in the circumstance given all he'd been through. He was a very good and kind hearted boy who would only ever do wrong to those who done wrong themselves or indeed to him and that was admirable. I mean he could have allowed the power to go to his head causing harm and pain to everyone no matter what but because of the good boy he was she knew he'd never do that. He of all people knew what it was like to be down there and he'd never let someone go down there if he could help it.

As they all looked to Griphook to go into detail on Harry's accounts and he exhaled a deep breath they knew things were certainly about to become interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hannah x**

Griphook looked around and then back to the document in his hands. "Mr Potter I will ask you if you know some people and you should just tell me either yes or no depending on whether you do or not ok?" he asked as Harry said he understood.

"Do you know Molly and Arthur Weasley?" he asked as Harry frowned deeply.

"Well actually no I don't however I would assume that this is probably because they were friends of my parents I never met yet. Judging by the fact that their surnames are the same they are either married or siblings!" he said seriously.

"Yes you are most correct they are married. Mrs Evans is it true that they were friends with Lily and James? I only ask you as you would know all about that yourself" he addressed Madeline making her jump as she had been so focused on what Harry might say she forgot she might be addressed herself.

"Yes indeed you are right. Lily spoke with me on all matters of her life and I know for sure they were not friends at all as the Weasley's were much older then Lily and James. They finished school four years before Lily even started in her first year there. Does that help you out?" she asked as he growled angrily showing his teeth and alarming those present mildly.

"Indeed it helps me. I can now tell you Mr Potter that a sum of sixty thousand galleons a year since the death of your parents goes to their personal account at five thousand galleons per month. They assume because it tells them on their end that the money comes from your parents that it does. They are not questioning it because had they done so they would have seen that was not the case. I am not calling them bad people right now however they are people who were probably financially in a tight spot who neglected to ask if your parents really wished them to have the money. It was not a good move to make but if you had seen what was in their accounts before this began you could at least see why they might not ask. Having said this it doesn't in any way make it ok as they could have asked and elected not to. As Goblins we are trained to see things from every perspective which is why I can understand why they may have done it. Understanding does not equal acceptance in this as were it up to me they would pay for it severely alas it is not. What do you wish for me to do about this?" he asked Harry who had been listening intently.

"Can you please tell me if my parents didn't set up the money transfer to their account then who did? Once I know that I will be able to decide what to do next" he said as Griphook looked back down at the ledger in his hands.

"Well Albus Dumbledore is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot so shortly after your parents death he legally declared himself your magical guardian until a suitable one came up knowing that more then likely none ever would and he would remain your magical guardian until the age of your maturity at seventeen. It would seem as your parents were no longer living and no one knew about your whereabouts Mrs Evans that people were more then happy to vote in favour of his decision. A law in the Wizengamot cannot be passed unless there is a majority ruling in favour of it which there was in this case. It is common knowledge that he views the Weasley family as one of the lightest families our world has as he has often spoken about them favourably in the media. It would be my guess that he felt they deserved the money and wanted them to think your parents wished them to have it. The Weasleys have a son Ronan or something who would be your age now and it is my assumption he probably wanted you to associate with him and therefore in a way be aligned with who he views as our lightest family. He wanted them to have the money and believe they were getting it elsewhere or from whomever he so chose, your parents in this case. How should we proceed?" he asked as Harry looked thunderous indeed.

"Whether these people know it or not I have truly seen and witnessed real poverty and they know nothing of it I can guarantee. I had a roof over my head and not much else. If you have no food and no family then you are truly poor. We are not defined by our wealth but that which we surround ourselves with such as good family. I did not have this until my grandmother came into my life a short while ago. They have not suffered being beaten relentlessly for asking a mere question or starved to the point that someone official might and does notice. They have not seen hatred in it's purest form like me. They had each other and Ronan or whatever his name is and sure they probably went without as much food from time to time but they had real feelings and love and that is what really makes us rich" here he paused getting his breath before continuing on his rant.

"I am richer because of the love and support I have received from my grandmother these last few days then I have ever been in my life. I want this cancelled immediately and they are to be informed that it was only supposed to last a short while before it would naturally stop. If they make a scene about it and or mention Dumbledore then you will know they knew for sure it was not genuine but chose to keep it anyway. If this happens I want this on our national newspaper for all to see. This is to never be kept under wraps unless they don't approach you about it. By the way sticky fingers Dumbledore is to be mentioned as the supplier of the cash and it is to be stated should this ever need to happen that they were light and he was on an extreme power trip and did this mainly because he could. You are to take the amount which has been taken so far from his accounts and place it back into mine. Do not leave a paper trail as this should be untraceable. Is there more?" he asked as everyone gasped at his blatant honesty.

"Yes there is more. When isn't there more? Mr Remus Lupin was given ten thousand galleons per year after their death your parents requests however he has been refusing to take it stating that as he is guilty over their deaths he cannot take it. Plus he just last week said he cannot accept it as he accused Mr Sirius Orion Black of causing their deaths and is too guilt ridden to take any money whatsoever from anyone. What would you like us to do about this?" he asked as Harry looked deep in thought.

"I don't know this Remus Lupin man but it sounds like he's been going through a tough time unnecessarily. They were obviously his friends and good friends at that if they wished for him to have the money. Please work out how much he would get in his lifetime and transfer it to his account. When you do that please tell him that Harry Potters magical guardian has said he must take it and that is the end of the conversation. Having said that my magical guardian will change to Lord Lewis Radcliffe. It is to be written somewhere that my parents trusted only him as he was the only serious person they knew and knew he'd be best for caring for my magical welfare. Also as people don't know him it is to be said that as he was only caring for my magical welfare and not where I lived and so on that they didn't see the need to be telling anyone about it. My interactions with Dumbledore should be most interesting after this point. I have a plan for him. Let's just say he'll be getting a package with a compulsion charm on it and let's hope he learns something from his experience. When he's done he may wish very much to speak to Lord Radcliffe and I'll be ready for him. Don't worry granny I'll just be making him look at something for as long as it takes for the message to shall we say sink in. He left me to rot without a care in the world for me so suffice it to say he deserves it and much more" he said as Madeline smiled.

She knew he'd never do anything too extreme so she was ok with whatever he decided to do. "We do have one more issue we must discuss and I am afraid it concerns you both. When your mothers were pregnant and indeed best friends they set up a marriage contract for both of their children to marry each other as Alice Longbottom was given an accidental gender reveal by the hospital. They told her she was having a daughter when she was not. After this the marriage contract was created. Now the hospital checked her out again later and told her they'd been wrong and that she was having a son. A new contract was set up for you both however it was an unusual one. You have a marriage contract however you must touch a couple of documents embedded with a magical signature. The one which calls out to you most will be your spouse when you're older. They wanted this option to be available to you after their serious lack in judgement. They figured as an error had been made the choice should be that of your inner magical cores. Rumour has it that when your magical core selects your other half it will automatically select your soulmate. Please do so now!" he said as they both blushed.

Neville went first touching one document which actually caught fire as soon as he touched it making Griphook shriek out. "That's definitely not the one. That one belonged to the Parkinson Family and your internal magic kicked them out of the running immediately. I can say this is a good thing as that family has their hands in many pies as it were and you never quite know what you're getting yourself into. Keep trying please!" he said as Neville touched other documents some of them turning to ice and or disintegrating upon contact. Finally he touched one and it turned silver and hovered before it filled him with a sense of completeness and joy he'd not ever realised he'd needed in his life. He cried so hard because for once he was fully accepted at face value and not too many questions had been asked, none in fact. For the first time ever he felt like he truly mattered and no one was telling him this because they either had to or felt they had to. This love was raw and pure and as it filled him to the core he could tell he would heal one day and that sense of joy it filled him with was endless. The name on the card as it landed in his hands was a surprise. If he'd expected to be matched with anyone he never would have selected her. Who knew what house she'd be in.

The card read Tracy Margaret Davis. Her father was Seamus Frances Davis the Irish Minister for Magic and was well known here in the UK as well. He was a highly respected man in the UK and elsewhere having a great relationship with most Ministers from around the globe. Harry was asked to go next however he was annoyed he would need to be choosing his future spouse this way. Why couldn't it have been natural for him? I mean what the hell did he know about loving anyone? The Dursley's version of so called love had been so piss poor that it was a wonder he even knew the word love. Now of course Madeline was trying her best to show him some love and while it was truly wonderful it didn't really replace the early years where in his humble opinion love mattered most. Looking at this as a challenge in which the end result would be love gave him slightly more confidence to proceed.

He realised it wouldn't be fair to hold a grudge against getting no love when he was younger as no one could control that and he realised that this was something he'd need to see and accept. His real resentment anyway was aimed at the Dursley's. They'd pay one way or another and that didn't necessarily have to mean it would be in a magical way. Dudley might even end up living in another home for a short while. This might teach them all a lesson to never abuse something as you never know when it could be taken away. He may have never been shown any love however Dudley was the size of a small house and he didn't get that way on his own. He got like that from being a spoilt brat and never being told no. What could he have realistically done? Thrown a fit? I mean seriously like they couldn't have put a firm stop to it. The reality of the situation was that yes they could but opted not to for an easier life and to coast through without any problems however even he knew they'd have troubles when Dudley became a teenager. He had heard some of the neighbours saying it before and knew it was true. At the time he hadn't fully understood it but now he did. As people got older the things they wanted became more and more evolved and expensive. He'd just recently asked for his own telly and been told he could have one as soon as Daddy was paid. Harry shook his head at the memory and then proceeded to touch the various documents as instructed.

For the first document he touched it flew out the window getting as far away from him as it could surprising him greatly. Was he really that bad? However Griphook told him that, that particular family were quite eclectic and wouldn't wish to be matched with someone who was considered too normal or ordinary. When he touched the right document it became gold and danced around him for a while before bursting into a mini display of fireworks and landing in his hands. This annoyed him as whoever this belonged to liked to show off and it was something he didn't like in people. He'd adjust however and he knew that too. He picked up the page and read the name there which read Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass and told everyone there her name.

"Yes I know her mother Eileen very well. The Greengrass family owns our major import export business here in the UK. As a consequence they are indeed very rich and have a reputation for being very cut-throat where needed" said Madeline smiling as Harry absorbed what she was saying. Their resume so to speak did sound impressive. She would do well with him and maybe they could teach each other things for sure. Unlike Neville he wasn't overjoyed about the love he'd received but rather concerned with the level of love he could give. He hadn't known love before he'd met his grandmother and so he hoped this Daphne girl could be patient with him if it was necessary. Hopefully he'd one day be able to understand her and her feelings. He was if he was truly honest surprised that the goblins had the ability to empathize and see things from ever perspective however he could also see why that would make their business skills so amazing. He had already come to the conclusion that anyone who ever attempted to screw with them was true fool and would meet a very sticky end.

"Gran please take my memory from my head and place it in this vial for me. Thank you, now please place a compulsion charm on it so it must be viewed until the person is interrupted" he said as Madeline did so. The package was then sent to Dumbledore's office. He'd be viewing some very abusive scenes from Harry's life and would not be able to stop watching what he'd essentially put him through until someone interrupted him. Being as busy as people were Harry could guess that he'd be viewing that memory for at least an hour. It was the worst one he had and he'd like to see Dumbledore wrestling with his conscience afterwards. Things were about to get very interesting indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hannah x**

Harry had initially decided to just send the package to Dumbledore but then decided to have a little fun with it as well. He sent Dumbledore a note stating that he knew what he had done and that it was evil genius and he wished to commend him on everything he'd done. The note also said that he'd spoken with Harry long enough to get to the memory from him and then had left him there. It said he'd thought like a fool he was going to be rescued but he wasn't and that he'd be so fucked up when he came to their world at age eleven. He liked being sadistic or pretending to be as it was fun to be evil sometimes when the person deserved it.

Dumbledore was not at his office when the package arrived for him however in two hours time he returned to find the note and package waiting for him. He picked up the note reading it. It read:

 _ **Dearest Albus Dumbledore,**_

 _ **It gives me great pleasure to know someone as sadistic as me however imagine my surprise when I discovered that person was you of all people. I mean you'd never guess it but then again that's why I love it so much. I have been looking into going to live in the muggle neighbourhood of my sister as I wish to study muggle people and so I've been looking around Little Whinging. Imagine my shock when I found none other then Harry James Potter in the garden of one of the homes severely beaten and barely able to even do the gardening task he'd been assigned by those delightful monsters which call himself their relatives. Can you believe when I went to get the item in the package from him that he actually thought I was there to rescue him? What a schmuck!**_

 _ **If you're this evil with a boy that young we need to seriously talk as you could aid me greatly in my torture and indeed murder of those who have in any way at all wronged me. You're so evil it's a turn on. I mean it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Enjoy the package you sexy sadistic creep. By the way in case you hadn't noticed I love your work. I healed Mr Potter to really make him think I was going to rescue him and then merely left him there. I am so genius. I am not about to tell anyone about this as I don't think anyone else deserves to know. This is between me and you only. Have an interesting day you sick bastard. (I love it)**_

 _ **Signed... Well you don't get to know. (I know you, you don't know me).**_

As Dumbledore read the letter his face paled considerably. He had done these things for sure but he certainly didn't take pleasure from them well maybe a little but only because he needed Harry to be so weak and trusting when he arrived in their world that he would willingly do anything he was asked to do without questioning it. He was absolutely terrified of the letters contents and indeed the contents of the package. What in the hell would he find in there? Something he'd taken from Harry I mean who knew what that could be. He touched the package ripping it open and of course as soon as his hands touched the vial he rushed over to his pensive to view the memory. As luck would have it no one needed to see him for at least six hours so he spent the next six hours reliving Harry's worst memories. Eventually emerging from the memory as his evening post was delivered by owl he shivered at all he had seen. He had known they would treat him terribly which was needed however he actually needed to die at the dark lords hands. What they were doing was not in the contract so to speak. I mean they were meant to treat him awfully but not so awfully that the little idiot died before his time. There was a limit. Hearing an explosion he soon realised that Myrtle had once more flooded the bathrooms on his floor and left to fix it. He had intended to go and check up on Harry he really had however he'd been so busy that he hadn't remembered to do it. It couldn't be that bad surely even after all he'd seen I mean kids did have overactive imaginations. He'd just deal with him when he came to school and that would be the end of it.

Back at the bank an irate Molly Weasley had come in to find out why her cheque had bounced at the shops. It was her worst fear come true. The money had ceased to continue going into her account. She knew this day would come so couldn't complain too much. Still she thought asking about it would be no harm either. What's the worst that could happen? She had no idea what was about to unfold and would be devastated as her faith in Dumbledore would be shaken to it's core. To be honest she was fine thinking that the money was going into her account and asking no questions but now that she was asking questions it didn't enter her head to think if she really wanted to even learn why the money had really stopped going into the account in question. Had she thought properly she would not have bothered asking what happened however she was too annoyed with her bounced cheque to bother thinking logically. She approached the counter looking very angry indeed.

Harry had meant what he'd said about only going to the press with it if she asked about it in a way which was deemed to be bad. He meant a way which showed that she only wanted the money. If however it was a question of where the money simply was nothing might happen if it was asked calmly. "Excuse me but I need to speak to someone about my accounts as I just try to buy something with a cheque and the damn thing bounced! Please explain this at once!" she said forcefully but without shouting.

"Mrs Weasley please present me with your key and I will scan it. After this I shall tell you all I know about this!" said the goblin just as forcefully but politely. They saw no need in being rude only when someone actually warranted that kind of treatment. The key was handed over and scanned. Now there was just two thousand galleons in it and that was their own money not the money which had come from Harry Potters account. After a quick consultation with Harry it was decided to tell her what Albus had done and then depending on how she reacted act accordingly. When he returned to the desk he ushered into a side office.

"Ma'am we have looked at your accounts and discovered you were getting money from the Potters into your account which was due to stop naturally over time and it has done so however we also discovered something rather disgusting as well. It would appear that Albus Dumbledore is the one who gave you the money from their accounts without their permission. I know you probably assumed it came from them directly however it did not. We do not know why he did this either just that he felt he could. What do you think of Albus Dumbledore breaking the law and tampering with the Potter accounts?" he asked as her face paled and she swayed in her seat eventually fainting.

If they'd expected her to do anything fainting wasn't it. Panicking for a second as not many people ever fainted in their prestigious bank they eventually reacted giving her a potion to revive her and settling her on a slightly more comfortable chair. "I have been a fool and for that I can but apologise. I assumed the money was coming from them and didn't think to question it. I looked up to Albus Dumbledore and this is what he has done. It is unconscionable. Poor young Harry wherever he is will need the money. I cannot give it back as it has been spent however is there a way for you to take that money from Albus' account and put it back in Harry's. I feel terrible about this. I mean I have kids myself and if anyone ever stole from their accounts or indeed my own I would be incensed. Could you please inform Harry Potter and his MG whoever that is that we meant him no harm and still mean him no harm? When you tend to be constantly strapped for cash you'll do anything to alleviate it. I am so ashamed of him" she said sobbing great fat tears streaming down her face as she sat there in awe of what Dumbledore had done to them.

The Goblins had never considered she might feel this way but now that she did they knew that going to the press was not the right choice. She clearly felt very betrayed and it looked like she wouldn't be trusting Dumbledore any time soon for sure.

"Mrs Weasley we will speak with Harry Potter and his Magical Guardian and if they both agree the money will be taken back from Albus Dumbledore's accounts. If they do not we may need to come to an arrangement here with the bank in relation to what he will be doing because whether he likes it or not he'll be compensating people for his actions. We feel people should suffer for their actions no matter what they are. We will get Albus Dumbledore rest assured but you too need to pay as you did not question the money and or where it was coming from which was neither smart nor will it be tolerated by the bank. You should have known better. It is for this reason that we will be confiscating effective immediately any pets you own and let that be a warning to you to never again ignore an anomaly in your back accounts. How many pets do you have?" he asked as she sniffled wiping her tears away with a tissue.

"We seriously need the pets however I can tell you we have three pets in our home. Our owl Errol, our rat Scabbers and our bird Fluffy" she said as he smiled at her.

"What you did was way less then Dumbledore so for the time being I will summon all of your pets here to us and you will need to collect your mail daily from the bank as it will now go solely to your son William until a new owl can be purchased for you. You may have spent the money and not asked where it was coming from however he stole it in the first place from an account he knew was not his to access like that and he abused his power for the last time. You should have asked where it came from but got greedy and did not so it is only fitting that you should lose your much loved pets as a punishment. Stand back please I will summon them now!" he said doing so and erecting a force field around them before looking at her in rage.

"Are you out of your damn mind woman?! I said pets not animaguses! I swear to god you are seriously testing my patience!" he snapped slamming the sword he'd gotten from somewhere on the table making her jump.

"I swear on the life of my husband and many children I did not know whichever pet it is was an animagus. I am utterly horrified to hear this. Can you force whoever it is back into their human form? I need to know why they have done this to my family. We did nothing to warrant whatever this is!" she said genuinely looking frightened so much so that he knew she knew nothing about it previously. Things were about to get interesting for sure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hannah x**

Well actually the more he looked at Molly the more he could see how terrified she was. He didn't need Goblin methods or indeed Veritas serum to tell him she was genuinely afraid of the whole situation. It was obvious from a peak into her mind that the rat did not look as it usually did as all of it's toes were present confusing him as that was not the animagus present. He had no idea why it should have looked like that but the animagus here was Errol their owl if that was even his real name. "Ma'am I must ask you where you got your owl?" he asked as she looked at him in awe.

"Well Errol was a gift from Albus Dumbledore as a wedding present many moons ago. He also gave us some fine china. Is Errol sick?" she asked as he scoffed at her.

"Indeed not. However this is most certainly not Errol. Have you ever noticed he's much larger then any other owl would be even an eagle owl?" he asked as she once again looked confused. I mean why wasn't he asking about the rat with his sudden toes back on? Hang on did he just say this was not Errol!? Dear lord who was it?

"Well yes I noticed but I assumed he'd acquired a large foreign breed we'd not encountered here in Britain as he was always travelling all over the place at the time. We were if I'm honest in need of an owl urgently so we did not question it we merely thanked him for his generous gift" she replied as he looked at her once more.

"An owl is as you may have guessed never this size nor is it supposed to be however the true thing shocking me is that neither is an animagus of an owl so that leaves me with but one conclusion. I wish for you to prepare for the arrival of more then one person possibly three or so of them once the spell is reversed. It will take me a while to reverse it as the spells upon this bird are so strong that it is not supposed to be reversed easily or by accident. If Errol has ever underperformed this is why. Give me a moment please" he instructed as she waited to one side very confused indeed.

Who in the hell was it and why would someone imprison many people into the form of an animagus they quite obviously couldn't escape from. Did Dumbledore know this had happened? Where had he retrieved the owl from? Like her did he not think to check if it was cursed too? Errol had always been a mess delivering mail and so on so she should have noticed something was off with him. Why had she not seen it? Maybe for the same reason Albus hadn't. Her world was about to be further rocked in a moment. The goblin looked up as though ready and said the anti-aparation spell as the wards went up. As he then focused his attention on the bird he chanted as it started to hiss and moan and then nothing happened.

"It is just as I thought I must use the most force. Please prepare yourself for a loud banging sound!" he said as he focused all of his power on the task at hand. There was a huge explosion style sound as two people burst forth from the cocoon that had been Errol. As they straightened up and dusted themselves off they turned to face Molly and she screamed fainting out cold. She was revived as the two men looked at her before speaking.

"Thank god the wrong thing was done. I couldn't take another bloody minute cooped up as that damn bird! I mean seriously. Before anyone says anything Albus Dumbledore is the reason we were in the bird so to speak in the first place. He placed us there after he threatened to do some damage to us if we didn't stop killing death eaters. We were unable to comply as scum like that don't deserve to live and so he punished us by making us into this bird and leaving us with you. After many months we were presumed dead and had to watch you mourn us. He knew we weren't dead and even attended our funerals the sick bastard. Before you say anything bad I won't hear of it. He was an ass and damn well he knew it too!" he said as she asked for a pensive into which she placed the memory of what had just happened to her personally as both of the men watched the memory and emerged moments later feeling annoyed.

"This is outrageous and he will not get away with it of this I am certain. Please take whatever amount it was from my account and transfer it back to the Potter account right now. Then take a third of my money and give it to Molly now. No longer will the Weasley's suffer and if I have anything to say about things that smile will be wiped off Lucius Malfoy's face soon as well. Oh Molly you have no idea how much I wanted to comfort you when you felt most sad" he said crying as she looked at him before charging at him in floods of tears and embracing him in a huge hug before moving on to his brother.

"Oh Gideon, Fabian. You have no idea how much this means to me. I cannot believe he did this to you however before today I never would have believed him capable of line theft either. I am so sorry I didn't ask enough questions about your death however we all searched high and low for you and when we couldn't find you, you were presumed dead. I am so sorry my dear brothers. I love you so much!" she said as the flood gates opened and they both embraced her in a huge hug. Arthur was called into the bank and when he saw them he was overjoyed too.

"Can I just say from the both of us how sorry we are that Errol was such a shitty owl! Please can we buy you a new owl?" asked Fabian as they both agreed he could. Being satisfied with keeping the bird fluffy or whatever she'd called it he allowed them all to go home. Harry wouldn't believe this one when he heard it. What a shock awaited him that's for sure.


End file.
